


Воспоминания вечны

by Pusechka_Xavier



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pusechka_Xavier/pseuds/Pusechka_Xavier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В месте, где долго живёшь, спустя некоторое время появляется такой уголок, в котором ты можешь сидеть часами, который становится «твоим» очень быстро, потому что в нём ты чувствуешь себя как-то иначе, с которым связано слишком много приятных воспоминаний. Он, зачастую, может занимать в твоём сердце определённую часть, порой большую, а иногда вовсе крошечную. Но ты знаешь, что эту часть ничто никогда не сможет вытеснить или, наоборот, восполнить, потому что теряя её, ты теряешь важные моменты своей жизни. У Чарльза тоже было такое место, которое на протяжении времени оставалось его излюбленным. И, безусловно, оставалось бы, если бы не Скотт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воспоминания вечны

**Author's Note:**

> Арты, по которым работа и писалась: http://hkar.ru/JQ9v и http://hkar.ru/JQ9w

В месте, где долго живёшь, спустя некоторое время появляется такой уголок, в котором ты можешь сидеть часами, который становится «твоим» очень быстро, потому что в нём ты чувствуешь себя как-то иначе, с которым связано слишком много приятных воспоминаний. Он, зачастую, может занимать в твоём сердце определённую часть, порой большую, а иногда вовсе крошечную. Но ты знаешь, что эту часть ничто никогда не сможет вытеснить или, наоборот, восполнить, потому что теряя её, ты теряешь важные моменты своей жизни. У Чарльза тоже было такое место, которое на протяжении времени оставалось его излюбленным. И, безусловно, оставалось бы, если бы не Скотт.

— Мой дед посадил его, когда ему было пять лет. А в детстве у меня были качели на его ветвях.

Это была просторная светлая полянка, тогда, в 1944, ещё практически не окружённая деревьями вокруг, большинство из которых появилось после. В самой середине возвышалось огромное массивное дерево с прочным стволом и крепкими разветвлёнными ветвями. Это было любимое дерево Чарльза. Ребёнком он каждый раз приходил, чтобы вновь полюбоваться им, прикоснуться к нему — сильному и крепкому стволу дерева, которому были ни по чём все невзгоды.  
Чарльз помнил, как в детстве мама ему рассказывала, что его дедушка посадил это дерево ещё в пятилетнем возрасте, и маленький Чарльз всегда удивлялся тому, как сильно оно выросло и каким могучим теперь стало. Чарльз любил качели на его ветвях. Кататься на них всегда было огромным удовольствием для мальчика. Матери часто не удавалось дозваться его на обед, потому что мальчишка попросту не хотел слезать с качелей. Ему нравилось подниматься на них вверх, отрываться ногами от твёрдой земли и больше не чувствовать её, болтать ногами в воздухе. При очередном отталкивании от земли тёплый ветер дул прямо в лицо, слегка развевая его каштановые короткие волосы.  
В жару Чарльз часто прятался под густотой листьев дерева от палящих лучей солнца, а в плохую погоду — от проливного дождя.  
Это дерево всегда вызывало у Чарльза любопытство. Будучи ребёнком, он видел его уже таким — высоким, с широкими густыми ветвями и твёрдым, крепким стволом. А ему хотелось взглянуть на него тогда, когда это дерево было ещё совсем небольшим деревцем, которое несколькими веточками поднималось в небо, такими тоненькими, что удивительно, как они выдерживали свои многочисленные листья.

А потом, в одну из ночей, когда Чарльз услышал какой-то шум на кухне, появилась Рейвен. Она была не похожа на других, обычных людей. И тогда Чарльз понял, что он «такой» не один. Рейвен стала ему младшей сестрой, которую он, Чарльз, и его мать приняли в их небольшую семью, и одновременно стала лучшим другом Чарльза. Теперь они проводили время на его любимых качелях вместе. Чарльзу нравилось раскачивать младшую сестренку, он всегда старался приложить больше силы, чтобы качели вместе с хрупкой девочкой взлетали как можно выше. Ему нравилось наблюдать за тем, как Рейвен звонко смеётся, болтая в воздухе ногами. Когда её волосы развевались на сильном ветру, а потом неряшливо падали ей на лицо, Чарльз заботливо заправлял их Рейвен за ухо или помогал собрать в хвост. Чарльз и сейчас помнил её детскую улыбку и звонкий смех, который эхом разносился по всей полянке. Помнил, как они вместе сидели под деревом, читая книжку, стащенную из библиотеки, или мечтая о чём-нибудь.  
Когда Чарльз поступил в университет, он не мог так часто приходить сюда. Учёба и посещение различных развлекательных заведений отнимали много времени. Но Чарльз никогда не забывал своё любимое место, храня его в сердце. Качелей не было уже несколько лет, но Чарльз приходил просто помечтать или отдохнуть, иногда читал книги, расположившись на траве под деревом, а иногда просто бросал камешки в пруду недалеко.  
У него было много воспоминаний, связанных с Рейвен и этим местом, ведь девушка провела здесь много лет, пока не ушла с Эриком.

Чарльз помнил…  
Чарльз хорошо помнил осень в 1962 году, которая пришла так рано, что листья пожелтели ещё в середине сентября. Всё поместье было окружено деревьями с окрасившейся в золотой цвет листвой, которая осыпалась из-за сильного осеннего ветра. Одно лишь его дерево стояло практически не тронутым — только пару листков лежало у его подножия, а остальные всё ещё крепко держались на его ветвях. Трава уже пожелтела, стала сухой, но эта полянка не теряла своей красоты. Наоборот, она принимала ещё более красивый вид, становясь жёлтой — жёлтой.  
Чарльз помнил Эрика, их неловкие объяснения друг другу в любви под этим самым деревом. Помнил худые холодные руки Эрика на своей талии и его горячие поцелуи на своей шее.  
Помнил, как в тот раз Эрик впервые надел не чёрную, а бордовую водолазку и выглядел в ней так непривычно, что Чарльзу он казался кем-то совсем другим. Чарльз до сих пор ощущал кончиками пальцев то, как тогда касался воротника водолазки Эрика, желая обхватить его за шею. Тонкая и мягкая ткань, приятная на ощупь, стягивалась, когда он, Чарльз, сжимал её между пальцев.  
Тогда они вышли просто прогуляться, и как-то само собой получилось, что они оказались на излюбленной полянке Чарльза. Эрик опёрся спиной на самый ствол дерева, и Чарльзу пришлось его предупредить о том, что тот может простудиться. К тому времени, дерево было уже холодным, и, когда к нему кто-нибудь прикасался, то его пальцы, зачастую, ощущали непривычную прохладу. Невысокому Чарльзу, как всегда, пришлось привстать на носки, чтобы дотянуться до самого лица Эрика. А тот лишь засмеялся над ним, и немного наклонился вниз, чтобы поцеловать.  
Сейчас Эрика уже не было рядом, не было уже очень давно, но Чарльз ни разу не забывал их первого поцелуя в тот осенний день и надеялся, что Эрик тоже его помнил.

Неважно, рядом ли они, его Эрик и его Рейвен, целое его дерево или разрубленное Скоттом на две части. Это всё не имеет значения, если воспоминания вечны.

— Это было моё любимое дерево.


End file.
